intergalactic_superstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Corpus
Main Description Corpus is an intergalactic alliance of every known evil organization on Earth (and some bad guys from the Trussian Empire). They are currently the most powerful, and only, enemy to the Trussian Empire. Races Due to their expansion both into the far reaches of space and into other dimensions, Corpus has become a melting pot of different races. Humans- Humans are the main foot soldiers of Corpus in it's early days. They compose roughly 1/5 of the total Corpus population. Their growth rate is relatively steady. They are considered the core race of Corpus. Animals- Canines and felines also made up vast numbers of Corpus' army. Despite Nexus, Corpus' central command, being composed of mostly canines, canine and feline soldiers are regarded as slightly more expendable than Humans. Their high growth rate is mildly countered by the amount of casualties suffered. Machines- From fully sentient artificial intelligence, to mindless drones, Machines are 1/4 Corpus' entire population. Due to this, they are considered the most expendable of all races, though this is countered by the sheer numbers of them, with an average of 1.7 million constructed every week. Skaaros- Spider-like aliens are the newest additions to the Corpus ranks. Though they did not add much technologically, they sport the most ferocious ground forces. Their sector of space is also extremely rich in rare resources, such as the super-fuel Thorium and incredibly powerful Nexonium. Undead- Not only has Corpus mastered technology, but the dark arts. Soldiers lose only their souls in battle, and as necromancers stroll across the field, their bodies rise again, just as feverishly loyal to Corpus as they were in life. Hybrids- Hyrbids are the smallest population in Nexus, making up less than 1/10. Hyrbids are crosses between any of the other races (Half Human Half Skaaros, Half Animal Half Machine, etc.) Territories Dimensions: A1- Heartworld: Solar Systems- A2- Dark Trussia: Solar Systems- B1- The Fog: Solar Systems- Nexus Council The ruling council of Corpus. It is composed of the leaders of all major factions, and is expanded upon whenever a new faction joins. Supreme Overlord-''' The Supreme Overlord is the ultimate authority, and most powerful being, within Corpus. All must answer to him. However, due to Corpus aggressive expansion, his authority is greatly lessened at the edges of Corpus territories. 'Ghost-' A canine who has had his brain transferred to a robot body, giving him the appearance of a metallic human with dark red eyes. He was the founder and head of Reaper's Brigade, until betrayed by Vulture. After forming Corpus to defeat Takota, Ghost finds himself with a new challenge: Running an empire. 'Overlords-' The Overlords are just under the Supreme Overlord. They are expected to be seen on field more frequently than the Supreme Overlord, and their mere presence can turn the tide of battles. Vulture- Trojan Bladespawn- Killing Spree- 'Underlords-' Nova Operatives The Nova Initiative is a conglomeration of Corpus finest soldiers and pilots, the best of the best. Nova Reapers- Reaper is the callsign given to the very best soldiers. Reaper 1- Ranger Ryder- Reaper 2- Tench- Reaper 3- Slash- Reaper 4- Slay- Reaper 5- Zach Ryder (A2)- Reaper 6- Kasey- Reaper 7- Sparta Bladespawn- Reaper 8- Selene Bladespawn- Reaper 9- Romulus Bladespawn- Reaper 10- Lord Purge Nova Wolves- Wolf 1- Jonathan Grey Wolf 2- Commander Dahrkskil Wolf 3- Phanta Wolf 4- Alpha Blue Wolf 5- Ares 2.0 Wolf 6- Momentum Wolf 7- Military The military encompasses everything built or deployed on planets. '''Supreme Commander: The supreme commander of the military reports directly to the Nexus council, and has authority over all Corpus armies. The supreme commander is also in charge of planetary operations and logistics (the colonization of planets, and exploitation of their resources). Genocide-''' '''Infantry: Training-''' For the first 8 years of their life, parents raise their children as their own. Once they become 8, the children are shipped off to a nearby Corpus training facility (parents are allowed and encouraged to visit). Corpus schools place on emphasis on practical (useful) skills. Reading, writing, and maths are still taught, but there is a greater focus on marksmanship, piloting, tactical capability, and technical expertise. At the age of 16, cadets take a combat test. Those who pass go on to join the ranks of Corpus, while those who failed take other tests for various "desk jobs" (communications, scientists, etc.) Any cadets who fail all tests go through the "cleansing" process, in which they are killed, and their genetic material is used to create a disposable cyborg "Husk". The current rate of pass-to-fail is 3k to 1. Upon graduation, cadets have a chip implanted in the back of their heads that allow them access to an "experience library" i.e. a digital library of experiences of other soldiers. This allows even a fresh recruit access to battle strategies and tactics used by the most legendary commanders. These chips are made of an organic material that dissolves with the life force of the bearer, i.e. as soon as the bearer dies, the chip is destroyed. 'Armor-' Standard infantry armor is made from a light-weight, bullet-proof, explosion-resistant alloy. The surface of the armor contains electro-camo technology, meaning that the texture and color of the suit adapts to current surroundings, in order to camouflage the wearer. The armor contains built in grappling hooks (one on each arm) a grenade generator (which 3-D prints grenades on-site), and the helmet is equipped with electro-sensory vision, which reads electrical energy from objects, thermographic vision, which reads heat sources, and night vision. Armor is also equipped with a jump-pack (a jet-pack that only activates for short bursts) and an energy shield. The armor also contains 2-day life support, and can adapt to aquatic and astronomic conditions. Beneath the energy shield is a kinetic-deflection shield, which significantly reduces the impact strength of foreign forces (for example, if you punched a soldier, the kinetic shield would distribute the force of impact all over the body, such that the soldier would barely feel a thing). 'Weapons-' Standard infantry weapons include a rifle capable of switching between assault and sniper modes, two SMGs for secondary weapons, and laser blades that can be deployed from the forearms. Both the Combo-Rifle an SMGs can switch between laser rounds, stun energy rounds, or EMP rounds. The Combo-Rifle also has a single-use micro-missle launcher, just under the main barrel, that launches a homing missile on the target. The arm blades extend from a module on top of the forearm, allowing for continued use of hand-held weaponry (commonly the SMGs). As lasers, the blades can redirect opposing laser blasts. The blades also have 4 different settings: Blade- Similar in appearance to the energy swords from the HALO series, this mode sports two prongs, that allow for the entrapment of opposing blades. Primary combat mode. Buzzsaw- The mode creates a glowing red buzzsaw that is shorter, but wider, than the Blade. This is typically used for menial labor. Whip- This mode ejects a 5-meter long whip that grips the target and delivers a painful electrical shock. These first three modes can be used for a maximum of 10 minutes before requiring a 5 minute recharge. Buckler- Creates a round shield on the forearm, which can absorb (but not redirect) all manner of energy blasts. Combined with the energy shield granted by the armor, and the kinetic-deflection shield, this makes Corpus infantry extremely resilient. 'Tactics-' In full-force engagements, Corpus tactics revolve around simply marching towards the enemy protected by Barrier Tanks, which project a one-way forcefield, allowing things to be fired out but not in. More disposable units (see "Races" above) are typically placed at the front. Generally speaking, the extreme protection afforded by their armor leads troopers to typically not seek cover, only doing if heavy ordinance or vehicles are involved. '''Heavy Infantry: Training and Tactics-''' 'Armor-' 'Weapons-' '''Specialist Troopers: Tanks: Outposts: Navy 'Lord Admiral-' 'Blind-' Technologies 'Head Mechanist-' 'Specs-' Magics 'High Overseer-' 'Jak'haleb Dred-' Economy and Living Conditions More coming soon!